Corazones Divididos
by Draco.Walker
Summary: Un Laven diganme si lo hice bien jeje


Hola, primero quiero agradecer a mi amiga Coyo () por haberme dicho y convencido de haber hecho una cuenta aquí.

Aquí mi primer fic un poco largo jeje con Laven, espero les guste y que al concluir no me maten jeje.

Esta historia es mía, mas personajes nombres y demás obviamente no, realizado como hobby y sin ninguna pretensión de lucro (xD).

Nota: solo para quienes hayan visto el anime o manga (en porción o completo) ya que no explico mucho jeje.

Espero que sea de su agrado agradecería me dijeran en que estoy mal soy novato y espero criticas contractivas sino lloro T-T.

Corazones divididos.

Capitulo I

Confusión.

Era una noche tranquila en la orden negra, por varios días no había ocurrido nada que lamentar todo estaba en una relativa calma, en los pasillos del lugar el joven pelirrojo

Lavi caminaba sin rumbo y con gran confusión acerca de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que el sentía…

-Pero como voy a sentir?! Se supone que los Bookman no tienen sentimientos ni corazón- pensaba el joven Lavi, no sabia que era aquel inocente sentimiento que estaba hundiéndolo en algo que ni el mismo comprendía.

-que es lo que siento por que me siento así?

Solo quiero verlo y saber si esta bien…

Por años fingí para acercarme a las personas y vivir la historia y realizar mi trabajo como Bookman y ahora me doy cuenta de… aun sigo fingiendo?

-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Kanda Yuu otro exorcista de la orden-

Lavi al verlo corrió con enorme rapidez hacia el joven de cabello azul cuando menos pensó estaba los 2 en el suelo y Lavi pensó quizás… este mal…

Abrazo y con gran ternura beso a Kanda lo que provoco un puñetazo del joven espadachín

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Maldito enfermo! Si quieres seguir viviendo será mejor que nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!- grito con gran furia Kanda dejando nuevamente solo y ahora con dolor de cabeza a Lavi-

Lavi pensó y se quedo plasmado por un gran tiempo solo en aquel lugar

-No es lo mismo…

Lavi estaba deprimido y no por su rechazo y el golpe que le fue dado por Kanda

Su dolor, su pesar provenía de otra parte de su corazón que su mente no sabia interpretar

-Entonces? Solo siento esto con..

Si es verdad, un solo roce de mis manos con las suyas han causado en mi ser tantas revueltas, pero aun así que es?

Quiero verle y asi responder a mis dudas mas el Sige fuera y no se cuando regrese…

Aquel último pensamiento llevo al joven pelirrojo a un profundo sueño que al fin pudo conciliar quedándose dormido en pleno pasillo.

El día tomaba su curso y el sol se encargo de despertar al joven Lavi…

Lo primero que izo fue correr a la oficina de Komui el director de la orden

-Komui! Acaso ya ha regresado?! Ya ha de estar en el comedor seguramente ahí esta…

Las palabras del entusiasmado Lavi fueron cortadas por Komui

-Lavi, aun no sabemos nada de el, quizás el aya muer…

-No es así! El volverá el prometió regresar a casa! Y nunca rompe su promesa!-grito Lavi con lagrimas en los ojos-

La discusión fue interrumpida con la entrada de Lenalee hermana menor de Komui también exorcista de la orden.

-¿quieres café hermano? Aa.. Lavi al fin te veo..

Que ocurre? Es por Allen cierto?-comento dulcemente la joven acercándose y abrazo a Lavi-

Komui pidió a Lenalee que se llevara a Lavi y ayudara a consolarlo.

En el patio central de la orden ambos se encontraban charlando, Lavi le expuso a Lenalee su preocupación por Allen

-Quisiera saber si esta bien, si ha comido, cuando regresara y no se hacer? –dijo Lavi-

La paz que por días había llenado el lugar se interrumpió x la aparición de 3 puertas del arca nueva del Conde del Milenio.

Antes de partir al combate Lenalee dijo

-cuando le veas solo hazle caso a tu corazón y veras que todo saldrá bien…-

Antes de que Lavi pudiera preguntar algo, el olor a sangre inundo aquel lugar, y un enorme grupo de akumas nvl. 3 surgían de las puertas comandadas por Lulubell, una mujer de mirada perdida que forma parte de los Noe.

La batalla comenzó, exorcistas como buscadores salieron para hacer frente al enemigo, la batalla se torno difícil cuando les fue comunicado que los generales estaban fuera en una misión especial que a nadie había sido comunicada.

Lenalee, Kanda, Arystar y Miranda (otros exorcistas) comenzaron a defender su hogar

Lavi peleaba pero era inútil sus pensamientos, su confusión; le impedía luchar con claridad

-que es lo que te ocurre Lavi?? Ayúdanos con esto quieres?

-Maldito fenómeno mínimo has tu trabajo!-Gritaba Kanda con furia-

Lavi parecía muerto no respondía…

-que pasaría si muriera aquí?

Pensaría en el mi? Lloraría x mi?

Si pasara nunca podría decirle nada…

_El trance en que estaba Lavi fue detectado por la Noe quien con rapidez se movio a donde estaba Lavi­_

Lenalee grito desesperada a ver a su amigo en peligro y peor aun x saber su estado de vulnerabilidad.

Lavi apenas y reacciono cuando el sonido de la mano de Lulubell transformada en espada cortaba algo…

Lavi solo pensaba que su final había llegado que todo había terminado

-¿pero que es esto? No siento dolor alguno…

Un tibio líquido había empapado la espalda el joven Lavi al voltear no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El joven Walker había regresado, se interpuso en el ataque de la Noe, la sangre que cubría a Lavi no era suya sino de Allen el joven de cabellos blancos.

Antes de darle tiempo a Lulubell contraataco enviándola al otro lado del campo de batalla.

-Allen! Que has hecho… por mi por mi estas asi x que ..?

Lavi fue interrumpido por las debiles palabras de Allen

-estas bien? Lavi deberías de ser mas atento, que hubiese sido si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero que bueno que estas bien..

Lavi rompió en llanto un llanto silencioso que se oculto cuando Lavi abrazo con delicadeza al joven Walker.

-perdoname Allen, por mi estas gravemente herido…

Yo estaba asi por que no estabas por que tenia miedo de que algo te hubiera ocurrido…

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por Allen

-Lavi, yo estoy bien aquí estoy contigo y aunque muriera seria feliz por que tu estarias bien pero dime Lavi es que acaso tu me necesitas …?

Antes de que algo mas fuera dicho por alguno de los 2 Lenalee al ver el estado de ambos le ordeno a Lavi que se marchara de la batalla que por el bien de Allen lo hiciera.

Lavi sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo a Allen en sus brazos y huyeron de ahí, en el camino Lavi aun sentía culpa por lo ocurrido pero lo dejo pasar x que se dio cuenta de que Allen estaba ahí en sus brazos pudo sentir el delicado aroma de Allen, su calidez; lo acerco a su cuerpo un poco mas hasta haber llegado a una posada que era parte de la orden para ahí tratar a Allen.

Lavi pido ahí que dieran informes a la orden puesto que no quería separarse de Allen.

Depuse de que Allen fuese vendado y curado Lavi se quedo solo con el tenia miedo culpa, dolor, ansiedad.

Allen se encontraba despierto y antes de que se durmiera Lavi dijo – asi es Allen te extraño y no solo eso, sino tambien te neceesito..

Se acerco al joven Walker, se metió a la cama con el no hizo mas que abrazarlo y asi quedarse con el toda la noche.

-no me importa nada mas Allen, estoy contigo y en esta noche te protegeré y te prometo hacerlo por lo que quede de mi vida no pensare mas y esta noche dormirás en mis brazos, y esa felicidad que tu me das es lo único que quiero.

Allen cayo dormido y no c percato de lo ocurrido…

Con gran cuidado Lavi lo abrazo y asi se quedaron dormidos, ambos bajo la luz de la luna.

Sin mas miedo que tener, lo que importaba ahora es que al fin habia vuelto aquella persona tan especial para el joven Lavi…Allen Walker.


End file.
